Family
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: BTS. Jimin/Yoongi ft. Lee Jihoon's SVT as their child. Tentang Jihoon. Tentang Yoongi. Tentang Jimin. Tentang keluarga Park di mana Jihoon merasa bahwa papanya tak lagi menyayanginya. Tentang pemikiran si kecil Jihoon yang begitu merindukan papanya. Ini hanya tentang keluarga kecil Jimin dan Yoongi dalam masa penyambutan anak kedua mereka. [MinYoon. Bottom!Yoongi. YAOI. MPreg. AU!]


**Family © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **Jihoon's SVT © God, themselves.**

 **Rated M. / Romance. Family. Fluffy.**

 **AU. OOC. SLASH. YAOI. BoysLove. Past!Mpreg. Mpreg.**

 **MinYoon's Married!Life.**

 **DLDR? I gain no profit by publishing this story.**

 **Summary : Tentang Jihoon. Tentang Yoongi. Tentang Jimin. Tentang keluarga Park di mana Jihoon merasa bahwa papa dan daddy-nya tak lagi menyayanginya karena sang adik kelak akan hadir. Tentang pemikiran si kecil Jihoon yang begitu merindukan papanya. Ini hanya tentang keluarga kecil Jimin dan Yoongi dalam masa penyambutan anak kedua mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Family©Yumi**

Kaki kecilnya berlari di sepanjang koridor. _Namja_ mungil itu baru saja kembali dari rumah sebelah, sehabis bermain bersama temannya. Penampilannya berantakan karena keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Bukan, anak itu tetap terlihat imut namun tetap saja, kalau sang papa melihatnya, ia pasti akan kena marah lagi.

Tetapi Park Jihoon, _namja_ mungil berusia enam tahun itu hanya berusaha untuk menikmati masa kecilnya, _kok_. Ia hanya sedang senang bermain, bersama tetangga sebelah. Lagipula sang papa sudah tidak bisa diajak bermain karena tengah mengandung adiknya, dan _daddy_ nya sibuk bekerja. Karena itulah Jihoon sering sekali menyambangi Hansol yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.

Langkah kakinya terdengar sampai ke dapur membuat _namja_ bermahkotakan _caramel_ yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam dibuat beranjak untuk melihat apakah anaknya yang membuat suara itu. Dan ia langsung berkacak pinggang melihat betapa berantakannya Jihoon berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Jihonnie!"

"Ups."

Tadinya, Jihoon sebisa mungkin berjinjit ketika akan melangkah ke kamarnya. Namun apa daya dia kepergok sang papa yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Mungkin Jihoon masih berusia enam tahun, tapi berterimakasihlah ia pada _daddy_ dan papanya yang menurunkan kecerdasan mereka padanya. Karena itu ia berniat mengendap-endap agar tak dimarahi.

"Jihoon, kamu habis darimana, hm?" sang papa berjalan mendekatinya. Jihoon diam di tempat sembari menatap lantai, tak berani menatap sosok yang telah melahirkannya. "Papa bilang apa? Kalau ada yang bertanya, Jihoon harus apa?"

"Menjawabnya, pa."

"Lalu?"

"Jihoon habis main sama Hansol- _hyung_ , papa."

"Kenapa bajumu kotor sekali? Main apa sampai kotor-kotoran seperti ini?"

Jihoon benar-benar tidak berani menatap papanya. Sebab, beberapa hari ini ia bermain dengan Hansol, beberapa hari itu juga ia kembali dengan keadaan yang sama.

"Sudah hampir seminggu kamu pulang dengan keadaan kotor begini. Memangnya kamu sama Hansol main apa, hm? Apa papa pernah mengajarkan Jihoon untuk main kotor-kotoran? Lihat, kamu berkeringat dan tanah di mana-mana. Bagaimana jika _daddy_ pulang dan melihat keadaan Jihoon yang seperti ini? Jihoon tidak akan bisa memeluk _daddy_ atau menciumnya nanti."

Jihoon semakin menunduk, lalu bergumam maaf. "Maaf, papa. Jihoon—"

"Ssttt, Jihoon selalu bilang tidak akan mengulanginya. Tetapi yang papa lihat sekarang adalah kebalikannya. Sana mandi, sebelum _daddy_ pulang."

"Uhm~" Jihoon hanya bisa menuruti, meninggalkan papanya yang menghela napas dan kembali ke dapur, meneruskan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas mandi, Jihoon mendengar papanya meminta Jihoon membereskan ruang bermainnya yang berantakan. Jujur saja, Jihoon sangat lelah dan ingin tiduran sampai makan malam tiba. Tetapi sepertinya sang papa sedang dalam _mood_ tak bisa dibantah. Saat Jihoon berjalan mendekatinya dan meminta susu, papanya hanya bilang bahwa Jihoon harus membereskan mainannya terlebih dahulu, baru akan dapat susu.

Jihoon cemberut dan merajuk padanya.

"Tapi Jihoon mau susu, pa. Jihoon mau susu!"

"Jihoonie, pergilah untuk merapikan ruang bermainmu, baru nanti ke sini lagi untuk minum susumu ya, sayang?"

"Ga mau! Jihoon mau susu Jihoon sekarang!"

"Park Jihoon!" Yoongi, papa Jihoon yang tengah membuat _dessert_ untuk makan malam mereka melepas sebentar peralatan masaknya kemudian menyentak anaknya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Napasnya memburu sembari tangannya memijat pinggangnya yang pegal. Kehamilannya yang memasuki bulan kelima membuat Yoongi sedikit sulit melakukan hal-hal tertentu. Tetapi untungnya ia masih bisa mengurus suami dan putra kecilnya. Dan sekarang Jihoon mempersulit itu semua.

"Jihoon, bereskan mainanmu dan kembali ke sini. Papa sedang membuat makan malam, kamu mengerti yang papa bilang kan?"

"Tapi Jihoon—"

" _Arraseo_?! Kalau begitu buat susunya sendiri, bisa kan?"

" _Andwaeyo_! Jihoon mau papa yang buatin susunya!"

"Astaga, Jihoon! Kamu ini sudah besar dan akan jadi kakak. Kenapa manja sekali sih?! Memangnya papa pernah mengajari kamu begitu?!" suara Yoongi meninggi, dan itu membuat _namja_ mungil kesayangannya agak ketakutan dan airmata menggenang di kedua sudut matanya.

Lalu Jihoon berteriak, menyeruakan apa yang seminggu ini terpikirkan olehnya. "Papa jahat! Papa ga sayang lagi sama Jihoon karena adik bayi! Papa jarang main sama Jihoon lagi. Terus kalau Jihoon pulang main papa juga selalu marah! Papa jahat! Papa ga sayang Jihoon lagi…huks…"

"Jihoon—"

"PAPA JAHAT! JIHOON BENCI PAPA!"

Jihoon berlari meninggalkan dapur dan membuat Yoongi berdiri diam di sana. Pinggangnya benar-benar pegal dan masakannya terlupakan. Teriakan Jihoon membuat kepalanya pusing. Maka Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi meja makan dan memberikan waktu untuk putranya merajuk. Yoongi bisa membujuknya nanti. Dan mungkin Jimin juga bisa membantunya.

Ya, Yoongi hanya butuh istirahat sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memasuki rumahnya dan mengucapkan salam, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Saat berjalan masuk melewati ruang keluarga, ia sangat bisa mendengar suara teriakan putra mungilnya yang membuatnya mengernyit.

Ah… kenapa lagi dengan dua malaikatnya selagi ia bekerja tadi?

Tak lama Jimin melihat Jihoon berlari keluar dari dapur dengan wajah basah airmata. Melihatnya Jimin menggeleng, berniat langsung menghampiri si kecil. Namun ia memutuskan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan _istri_ nya dulu di dalam sana.

Jimin menghampirinya yang terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Yoongi yang membuat si empunya mendongak, dan tersenyum lemah. Yoongi sudah akan berdiri namun Jimin melarangnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu justru membopong Yoongi ke arah kamar mereka supaya _istri_ nya yang tengah hamil itu beristirahat.

"Tidurlah dulu, aku akan membujuk Jihoonie."

"Jim…"

"Sssttt, tidak apa-apa. Semua calon kakak pasti bersikap seperti itu, Yoongi. Kau tidurlah, hm?"

"Terima kasih, Jim."

" _Anytime_ , sayang," Jimin mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di wajah dan bibir Yoongi. Lalu pergi ke kamar Jihoon berniat bicara dengan malaikat kecilnya. Berusaha meringankan sedikit beban yang dirasakan istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cklek!**

"Jihoonie? Boleh _daddy_ masuk?"

Gundukan selimut di sana membuat Jimin yakin anaknya ada di dalamnya. Maka ia mendekatkan diri dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Menarik dengan pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Jihoon dan tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cemburut malaikat kesayangannya.

"Hei, hei, anak _daddy_ kenapa, hm?"

"Hiks _daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ ~" Jihoon langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jimin dan sesenggukan di sana. Jimin hanya mengusap-usap punggungnya dan membiarkan Jihoon membahasi kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Anak _daddy_ kenapa, hm?"

"Hikss _daddy_ … papa udah ga sayang lagi sama Jihoon~ papa… hiks lebih sayang sama adik bayi… hiks."

"Kata siapa, hm?" Jimin melepas pelukan putranya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon yang agak tembam. Wajahnya yang mirip Yoongi membuatnya gemas karena itu Jimin menggesekkan hidung mereka mengakibatkan Jihoon terkekeh kecil diantara tangisnya. "Kenapa anak _daddy_ bilang begitu? Tentu saja papa sangat menyayangi kakak Jihoon."

"Tapi… hiks… papa marah-marah terus sama Jihoon, _dad_. Udah gitu… papa ga mau main sama Jihoon lagi huks… papa lebih… sayang adik bayi."

"Jihoonie~ dengarkan _daddy_ , hm?" dua ibu jari Jimin masing-masing menghapus jejak airmata yang ada di kedua pipi putranya. Mencium keningnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya.

"Jihoonie tahu kan kalau papa sedang mengandung adiknya Jihoonie?" Jihoon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya. "Nah, di saat begini, emosi dan _mood_ papa memang tidak bisa ditebak. Waktu papa hamil Jihoon pun, _daddy_ selalu kena semprot si papa yang _mood_ nya ga pernah ketahuan. Makanya~ Jihoonie kan nanti akan jadi kakak, tolong mengerti kalau papa ga pernah bermaksud untuk memarahi Jihoonie ataupun ga mau main lagi sama Jihoonie. Karena semakin besar kandungan papa, semakin banyak kemungkinan kalau badannya akan cepat pegal."

"Kasian papa. Itu gara-gara adik bayi ya, _dad_?"

Jimin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jihoon sekarang. Ia mengecupi pipi gembil putranya kemudian memeluknya erat. "Tentu saja, bukan. Itu memang efek orang-orang hamil, sayang. Nah, karena Jihoonie sudah tau sekarang, Jihoonie jangan marah lagi sama papa, ya? Kasihan kan papa kalau Jihoonie ngambek sama papa?"

"Tapi _dad_ —"

"Hmm?"

"Jihoon udah bilang kalau Jihoon benci papa tadi… apa papa… bakal maafin Jihoon?"

"Tentu saja sayangkuuu~ Jihoon itu kesayangan papa. Lihat aja nih wajah kamu yang mirip sama papa dan pipi kamu yang bikin _daddy_ gemes." Jimin mencubitnya kedua pipi putranya, kemudian membawanya keluar kamar. "Seraya nunggu papa bangun, gimana kalau kita makan es krim?"

"Es kriiiiim!" Jihoon mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas menyetujui saran _daddy_ nya. "Jihoon mau dua _cup_ jumbo ya _dad_!"

"Iya, iyaaa. Asal seminggu ke depan ga minta es krim lagi?"

"Yaaaah, kok gitu?"

"Kan udah makan dua _cup_ jumbo hari ini?"

"Iya deh _daddy_."

"Anak baik. Kesayangan _daddy_ dan papa."

"Jihoon juga sayang _daddy_ —dan papa!"

Keduanya tertawa, tidak menyadari Yoongi yang melihat mereka berlalu dari pintu dapur ketika akhirnya _namja_ hamil itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan masakannya yang tertunda, bukannya istirahat seperti apa yang Jimin sarankan.

Tetapi Yoongi tersenyum, dan ia bersyukur memiliki Jimin yang bisa dengan mudah mengatasi semua situasi seperti ini. Yoongi merasa sangat beruntung, karena memiliki Jimin dalam hidupnya. Dan ia bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema kembali menyapa pendengaran Yoongi. Yoongi tengah terduduk di ruang keluarga menunggu suami dan putranya pulang. Makan malam sudah siap dan mereka bisa memulainya segera jika yang ditunggu kembali.

Saat Yoongi berdiri, di dekat _buffet_ di ruang keluarga, berdirilah Jimin dan Jihoon di sana. Dengan se _cup_ es krim di tangan kecil Jihoon, Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin membisiki Jihoon sesuatu sampai _namja_ mungil itu menghampirinya dan menubruk kakinya.

Kemudian berseru padanya. "Papa maafin Jihoonieeee~"

Dan Yoongi tertawa. Ia membawa tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Jihoon dan mengecup dahi anaknya. Lalu menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon yang memerah. "Harusnya papa yang minta maaf. Papa udah bentak Jihoonie tadi. Papa bikin Jihoonie nangis dan lihat, pipi Jihoonie merah banget. Pasti karena kebanyakan makan es krim, hm?"

Jihoon hanya tertawa lalu menyodorkan se _cup_ es krim yang ia bawa. "Ini, Jihoon ga lupa bawain papa es krim juga koook~"

Anak dan _ibu_ itu tertawa kemudian. Jimin yang melihat bersingut mendekat untuk kemudian menyeletuk. "Bisa kita mulai makan malamnya?"

"Bisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Itu teriakan semangat Jihoon, yang bahkan belum kenyang juga setelah dua _cup_ jumbo es krim masuk ke perutnya.

Jimin maupun Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat putra mereka berlalu ke meja makan, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya bisa terkekeh senang.

"Anak siapa sih itu?"

"Kamu, _baby_."

"Nafsu makannya nafsu makanmu banget, Jim. Udah sana ke meja makan."

"Ga mau nyoba es krimnya?"

"Hm?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin yang tiba-tiba sudah membuka penutup _cup_ es krim. Kemudian mengolesi es krim itu ke bibirnya.

Yoongi yang melihat itu menelan ludah susah payah. Ia selalu kalah jika dihadapkan pada hal seperti ini. Karena itu tanpa sadar Yoongi membasahi kedua bibirnya, menjilatnya sensual membuat Jimin ikut menahan napas karena tak sabar menerima bibir Yoongi yang akan membersihkan noda es krim di bibirnya.

Karena itu ia langsung dengan sigap membalas serangan bibir Yoongi saat bibir tipisnya menyapa permukaan bibir tebal Jimin. Sekalipun Jimin tahu Yoongi hanya ingin membersihkan lelehan es krim di bibirnya, Jimin selalu bisa memakai kesempatan untuk melumat sebentar bibir _istri_ nya. Namun langsung terlepas ketika Yoongi menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Jihoon menunggu kita, Jim."

Tapi Jimin tidak mendengar, ia malah melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan membuat Yoongi kembali menjilat bibirnya, siap melahap bibir Jimin kalau saja suara putra mereka tak menyadarkan Yoongi untuk berpijak di bumi.

"Papa? Papa sama _daddy_ lagi apa?"

"J-jihoon? Makannya sudah?"

Jihoon menggeleng lalu memasang wajah memohon. "Papa sama _daddy_ ga makaaaan?"

"Iyaaa, ayo papa juga lapar."

Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin yang menghela napas kasar dan cemberut, menghampiri Jihoon yang menunggu mereka sejak tadi. Jimin tak lama menyusul keduanya dan mereka mulai makan dalam diam, namun selanjutnya diisi dengan canda tawa yang mewarnai rumah mereka.

Terlebih dengan celotehan dan tawa Jihoon yang menyertai kebahagiaan keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya ketika perut besar menyapa hidungnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Yoongi yang cemberut kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Jimin.

Lalu Yoongi merajuk di sana. "Jim, elusssss~"

"Apanya?"

"Perutku, bodoh. Memangnya apa?"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar itu kemudian mengelus perut hampir-lima-bulan Yoongi. Ia dengan hati-hati menarik Yoongi ke pangkuannya membuat si _namja_ caramel melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jimin, namun sebisa mungkin menjaga agar perutnya tidak tergencet.

Kemudian Yoongi membawa hidungnya untuk mengusel di bawah telinga Jimin. Menikmati bagaimana tangan gemuk Jimin mengelus perutnya yang kian besar. Menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya merasa begitu nyaman ada dalam rengkuhan tangan yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa dilindungi. Menikmati setiap detik hidupnya di mana Jimin selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia.

"Terima kasih, Jimin."

"Untuk?"

"Memilihku. Terus bersamaku. Melengkapiku. Mendukungku. Menjagaku. Menjadi penyelesai masalah yang kubuat. Semuanya. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kaulakukan."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar celotehan Yoongi yang agaknya sangat bukan _istri_ nya. Maka Jimin sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Yoongi supaya dia bisa melihat wajah pasangan hidupnya. Jimin menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka kemudian mengecup belah bibirnya. Menghadirkan protes ketika Yoongi tak mau itu berakhir.

"Kenapa berterima kasih ketika memang seharusnya aku melakukan itu semua, hm?"

"Kau melengkapi ketidaksempurnaanku, Jimin."

"Dan kaupun melengkapi ketidaksempurnaanku, Yoongi. Memberikanku putra seperti Jihoon dan kelak akan melahirkan yang kedua untuk keluarga kecil kita. Itu, melengkapi hidupku. Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. _It's not you, but me_."

Kedua sudut bibir Yoongi tertarik dan membentuk senyuman lagi. Tangannya yang masih melingkar di leher Jimin agak mengerat untuk kemudian bibir merahnya mendarat di atas bibir tebal Jimin, menciptakan ciuman yang diisi cinta dan keinginan juga gairah yang tak terbendung.

Lambat laun, ciuman penuh cinta itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh tuntutan. Jimin sampai kewalahan mengimbangi bibir _istri_ nya karena Yoongi sampai bergerak di atas pangkuannya. Tangannya mencengkeram _undercut_ milik Jimin membuat _namja_ berambut hitam itu menggeram. Rasa bibir Yoongi, genggamannya dan gesekan di _bawah_ sana membuat Jimin merasa gila.

Bagaimana mungkin Yoongi selalu berhasil membuatnya berantakan seperti ini?

" _Baby_?" Jimin sedikit bergumam dalam ciuman panas mereka. Tetapi Yoongi masih belum mau melepaskan. Mau tak mau, Jimin berusaha mengimbangi itu dan akhirnya menang. Ia mendapatkan dominasinya mengakibatkan saliva mereka merambah keluar dan mengalir ke dagu masing-masing.

"Ah… Jimhh~" gerakan Yoongi sendiri di atas pangkuan Jimin membuat keduanya semakin _horny_. Mereka mungkin sudah akan melanjutkannya kalau saja suara ketukan tidak menggema saat itu juga. "Ughhh…"

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Papa? _Daddy_?"

"Ughh… Jiminhh~"

"Sssttt~ ada Jihoon, _baby_. Biarkan aku menemuinya dulu," Jimin dengan terpaksa melepas semua jajahannya pada Yoongi termasuk meletakkan Yoongi di ranjang mereka dengan keadaan bajunya yang sudah berantakan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Jihoon.

Dan terlihatlah putra kecilnya di sana, dengan baju bergambar Kumamon kesayangannya dan buku dongeng dipelukannya, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan memohon. "Ya sayang?"

" _Daddy_ bacain Jihoon buku ini, _ne_?"

Jimin maupun Yoongi terkekeh. Jimin hanya mengangguk kemudian menggiring Jihoon kembali ke kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya memberikan kedipan seksi pada Yoongi yang membuat _namja_ hamil itu gemas dan hanya bisa berbaring telentang di atas ranjang mereka.

Kalau saja Jihoon tidak datang…

"Ugh… kenapa aku jadi sebegini inginnya disentuh Jimin sih? Semoga bukan kemauan kamu ya _baby_ ," Yoongi ber _monolog_ kemudian mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah agak besar. Agak ngeri membayangkan jika keinginannya disentuh Jimin adalah bentuk ngidam dan kemauan dari bayinya. "Ish, Jimin cepetaannnn."

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa berguling ke kiri-kanan menunggu Jimin kembali. Tetapi detik selanjutnya, ia mendapatkan ide untuk mengisi waktunya menunggu Jimin dari kamar putra mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Baby_ , Jihoon—"

Kalimat Jimin langsung terhenti ketika melihat Yoonginya berdiri di depan kaca lemari dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tenggelam dalam balutan kemeja putih kebesaran milik Jimin. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup pintu kamar mereka dan menguncinya kemudian bersandar sambil melipat tangannya di dada, memberikan seringaian pada pasangannya yang terlihat begitu seksi sekarang.

"Jadi… apa yang berusaha _Mrs_. Park lakukan, hm?"

Yoongi yang tadinya berdiri sambil berkaca, langsung berbalik dan menghadap Jimin, mengikuti langkah suaminya dengan ikut bersandar pada almari di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum menggoda, membuat Jimin menggeram di dekat pintu kamar mereka.

"Yoongi, apa kau sedang berusaha menggodaku?"

"Tidak."

"Katakan ya."

"Kalau ya?"

"Kemarilah. Anak nakal harus dihukum."

"Uhm… kenapa bukan kau yang ke sini?"

Entah sekilat apa Jimin melintas, yang jelas… ia kini sudah ada di depan Yoongi dan bersiap menerkamnya. Namun seperti terkena tamparan di pipi, ia ingat jika di balik kemeja putihnya yang dipakai Yoongi, terdapat perut besar dan di sana ada bayi mereka.

Jimin segera melangkah mundur untuk menatap wajah pasangannya. "Aku baru ingat kalau kau sedang hamil, _baby. How can I do that? Isn't that will affect the baby_?"

"Jim… aku—" Yoongi sudah merapat pada suaminya. Jimin menerimanya tetapi sebisa mungkin tidak tergoda untuk membawa Yoongi ke ranjang mereka dan menggagahinya. "Aku mau—"

"Kau sedang hamil, Yoongi."

" _It's okay. It's only four month. I still can_ —"

" _No_ …"

"Tapi aku… menginginkanmu, Jimin…"

Dammit, _kapan lagi Yoongi memohon begini_?, batin Jimin meratap. Ia memandang pasangannya dan melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Yoongi yang malam ini rasanya sedang dalam _mood_ nakal.

" _Baby_ , aku—"

"Hanya… sentuh aku? Sebagai gantinya aku akan… membantu menyentuhmu di _bawah_ sana… _ne_?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukimu, _baby_. Tapi… mana mungkin aku menolaknya, kan?"

Karena itu Jimin dengan hati-hati membawa Yoongi ke ranjang mereka, mempreteli kancing-kancing kemejanya untuk kemudian menciumi leher sampai perpotongan bahu Yoongi yang ada di pangkuannnya. Membiarkan malam bergulir perlahan dalam irama napas berat yang saling bersahutan. Mengabaikan segala gangguan yang mungkin menginterupsi.

Jimin maupun Yoongi, terlalu larut dalam dunia yang memabukkan mereka. Mencoba menjaga suara mereka agar tak terlalu keras, memberikan ruang untuk Jihoon bermimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kkeut_** **.**

 **a/n :**

 **Hai hai holaaaaa.** Ketemu lagi sama **Yumi**. Lagi-lagi ini pelampiasan karena ga nemu-nemu sense humor. **Greatest Accidental** lagi dalam proses, tapi ya _stuck_ huks. Maafkan saya.

 _Mpreg_ nya ga berasa ya? Maap… entah kenapa ini ide tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi semoga kalian suka.

 _Thank you so much for all of you who read and review ma ff (all of ma ff). Thank you so muuuuch. Thanks a lot and I am nothing without ya, guys._

 _At last but not least, how 'bout this one? Review, guys?_

 _Thank you and see you again!_

 _ **Lav,**_

 _ **Yumi**_


End file.
